Harrison Gibbs
When Khador shattered the uneasy peace of the Iron Kingdoms and sent its invading armies into Llael, Cygnar rushed forces to its ally’s defense. Before long Llael’s fields burned and the streets of its cities ran red with the blood of soldiers and innocents alike. When the fighting ended, thousands on both sides lay dead. Cygnar had been forced to fall back to its own borders, and the Llaelese stood little chance against the Khadoran onslaught. Though the Llaelese Resistance held on to a sliver of territory in the southeast, most of the small nation had fallen. A cook in one of Cygnar’s many trencher companies dispatched to Llael’s defense during the invasion, the man who would take the name Harrison Gibbs found himself stranded alone behind enemy lines, the entirety of his battalion having been killed. Surrounded by Khadoran patrols and unable to reach his fellow Cygnarans, he hid amid the ruins of Riversmet, where he scavenged what he could and began the long process of stockpiling the weapons and supplies he would need to extract himself from harm’s way. He knew he had little hope of evading capture, though, so when he learned the Llaelese Resistance was operating in the area, he sought them out.Warmachine Prime MK3 Wearing the uniform of a dead officer from his battalion, he introduced himself not as a cook but as Trencher Major Harrison Gibbs. Through his weapon caches and stores of supplies he immediately became an asset to the Llaelese forces. He quickly insinuated himself into the leadership of the Resistance using the same resourcefulness he had demonstrated as a cook managing rations and anticipating the frequency of supply drops. He saw to it that those continuing the fight against the Khadorans were adequately supplied and often carried out operations beside those same men and women. The cause of the Llaelese people became his own, and he soon gave up the notion of rejoining the Cygnaran Army. He was not the only Cygnaran to stay with the Resistance, but most of the other soldiers who had done the same had kept their real names. His luck held and none of them saw through his deception. A natural survivor and ruthless pragmatist, the man known as Gibbs has proven as capable on the battlefield as any professional soldier. He has become a trusted confidant of Marshal D’Elyse thanks to his part in several major victories, and despite the continued charade he has handled his responsibilities as an officer admirably and with none of the uncompromising expectations military brass so often has of its subordinates. In addition to being regarded as a vital member of the Llaelese Resistance, Gibbs has developed a reputation for being kindhearted, particularly when it comes to the stray alley cat, affectionately named Miss Marsha, who refuses to leave his side. During his early days of scavenging and evading Khadoran soldiers before making contact with the Resistance, Gibbs fed the cat a tin of fish from his meager stores. From that point on she has followed at the former cook’s heels, hissing whenever an unknown person approaches. Gibbs’ deep involvement with the Resistance sometimes brings him face-to-face with Cygnaran forces working to help liberate Llael. With each joint operation, his legend as the last surviving member of his company grows, forcing him to continually seek creative ways to avoid being sent back to Cygnar and reassigned to a new battalion. He dreads the day he encounters anyone who personally knew the officer whose name he appropriated. References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans